


Let Us Take Care of You

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: 'Cause Three is Better Than Two [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: “I’ve missed you,” Vision whispered, his fingers running gently through her hair. There was a bit of uncertainty in his eyes, as if he believed that the time that passed might have changed the way she felt about him, and Wanda would have none of that.She closed the distance between them, melting into his kiss, until she felt a third hand on her cheek.“Wha-” she started in confusion, breaking the kiss, but her husband pulled her towards him, his lips swallowing her words.“Shhh, darling,” she felt Vision whisper against her neck as the other one kissed her, “let us take care of you.”Oh.Oh!Wanda felt arousal spread through her every nerve as the realization dawned on her.They were both planning to take care of her. In every sense of the word. At the same time.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision/Hex!Vision
Series: 'Cause Three is Better Than Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195022
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110





	Let Us Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Here it comes, my lovelies, a smutty conclusion.
> 
> P.S. When I posted my first Scarlet Vision story back in 2018, I never thought I'd reach 50 works in the fandom.
> 
> P.P.S. I never, EVER, could have predicted my fiftieth work would be a Vision/Wanda/Vision threesome, but here we are hahaha

Two Visions.

There were now two Visions, and Wanda didn’t know how to deal with that information.

Escaping to the house might have been cowardly, but it was the only thing she could think of. She needed to get some space to think.

It soon became obvious she would get none, because she was immediately met with two curious sets of eyes.

Wanda shrugged her shoulders before they even got a chance to voice their questions. She had no idea what to do about the situation, no idea which, if any of them, would stay, so how could she try to explain it to her sons?

She settled for: “You boys are simply too young to understand some things. And no growing!” Wanda quickly added, not wanting a repeat of the last time.

“Fine,” the boys grumbled in unison just as the front door opened. All heads turned towards the two identical men that passed through it.

Well, nearly identical.

“Daddy, can _you_ tell us why there’s two of you?” Tommy spoke first.

Her husband smiled one of those adorable, panicked, I’d-rather-be-anywhere-but-here smiles, before exhaling softly.

“You see, in a way, we are both your fathers. We are both Vision. And while he hadn’t been able to join us until now…” he paused, just as Vision kneeled next to the twins.

“… I would very much like to get to know you,” Vision spoke directly to Tommy and Billy, before his eyes flittered towards hers as he added: “if you will have me, of course.”

Wanda felt her eyes tear up again at his words. How could she possibly refuse that? He was the sweet synthezoid she had fallen in love with, who had risked his life and freedom just for a few stolen moments with her.

Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded, her eyes turning pleadingly towards her husband.

Maybe it was selfish, but she wanted him to stay. She couldn’t bear the thought of taking down the hex, couldn’t bear the risk of having him disappear. She’d let the people leave if they wanted, she just couldn’t take him asking her to destroy him.

Again.

Wanda squeezed her eyes shut, not ready for the sad look she would surely receive from him.

She couldn’t let him go.

Hadn’t she been through enough?

In an instant she felt his touch on her cheek, the coolness of his ring making her suck in a shuddering breath.

“Wanda,” he whispered, “look at me.”

Wanda opened her eyes, tears threatening to fall again.

“We would _both_ like to stay. If you’ll have us,” he clarified, his eyes not leaving hers.

She was stunned for a moment, gaze flying between the two of them, until his words finally registered.

Both.

She wouldn’t have to lose either of them.

After so much loss, she would, for once, have more than she needed.

Her arms wrapped around her husband’s neck, legs lifting off the floor as she let her tears fall.

They were tears of happiness, of joy, and Wanda had no desire to stop them.

“Truly?” she whispered, and felt him nod, his hug turning tighter for a moment, until he set her down.

“Mommy, don’t cry,” Billy pleaded, running to her side.

“It’s okay, sweetie, I’m just _happy_. Our family will finally be complete now,” she explained, sniffling.

With Vision now back, it was as if the past and the present had collided, mixing together into a perfect foundation for the future.

Wanda felt her heart swell as she watched him spend the rest of the day doing his best to get to know her sons, learn their differences, their likes and dislikes…

She supposed she would have to find a way to differentiate between them if they both planned to stay, but she couldn’t imagine calling either of them anything other than Vision or Vizh.

Wanda smirked slightly.

She supposed they would just have to guess.

As the twins' bedtime neared, Wanda felt herself grow more uncertain. What would their own sleeping arrangements look like?

As her husband left to tuck Tommy and Billy in their beds, Vision approached her.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, his fingers running gently through her hair. There was a bit of uncertainty in his eyes, as if he believed that the time that passed might have changed the way she felt about him, and Wanda would have none of that.

She closed the distance between them, melting into his kiss, until she felt a third hand on her cheek.

“Wha-” she started in confusion, breaking the kiss, but her husband pulled her towards him, his lips swallowing her words.

“Shhh, darling,” she felt Vision whisper against her neck as the other one kissed her, “let us take care of you.”

Oh.

 _Oh_!

Wanda felt arousal spread through her every nerve as the realization dawned on her.

They were _both_ planning to take care of her. In _every_ sense of the word. At the same time.

Wanda whimpered against her husband’s lips, her arms wrapping around both of their heads before they switched again. One pair of lips moving to hers, the other kissing a trail down her throat.

It should have felt wrong, alternating kisses between two men, but how could it when they were both Vision? When they were both her Vizh?

A low, shuddering moan escaped her when Vision broke the kiss, moving to mimic the path her husband left on the other side of her neck.

It felt incredible, indescribable, and they’d barely done anything to her. How was she supposed to survive the night?

“Wait,” she hissed, and they both moved away from her in an instant, worry clear in their eyes.

“If it makes you uncomfortable,” Vision started, but Wanda shook her head.

“Bedroom,” she clarified, moving with shaky steps towards the stairs. She had to lock and soundproof the bedroom while she still had her wits about her. She could already tell they would abandon her well before the night was over.

Her Visions followed, _hers_ , and Wanda thought she would burst from the anticipation. The path to her bedroom had never seemed that long.

Once all three of them were inside, she let her powers do their thing, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply.

“I’m yours,” she declared, opening her eyes to find them both smiling. Each one of those smiles would have been enough to take her breath away at any given moment, but combined?

Her two men were going to be the death of her.

They both moved towards her at superspeed, picking up right where they left off, their lips leaving a burning trail down her collarbones, until they reached her shoulders and the shirt that was standing in their way.

They shared a look over her shoulder and the shirt was gone, accompanied by Wanda’s surprised gasp. She had no way of knowing which one of them had phased it off, but it somehow made it even hotter.

“Vizh,” she pleaded, either of them, both of them, she just needed their mouths back on her.

It was getting harder to keep track of which Vision was which, especially since she was forced to close her eyes in an attempt to ground herself. She could feel one of them teasing a path along the hem of her bra, leaving barely there kisses, while the other kissed his way down her back, each touch making her shiver.

“Please,” Wanda begged, unsure how much more teasing she could take, when she felt the Vision behind her back unclasp her bra. She made sure to be touching both of them at any given time, but her palm dropped in surprise when he used superspeed to come back to the front.

That surprise was nothing to the one she felt when two warm mouths wrapped around her nipples, a strangled sound making its way out of her throat as her eyes shot open.

The sight that greeted her, accompanied by the double sensation on her breasts, sent her flying into her first orgasm of the night. If the looks in their eyes were anything to go by, they were planning to wrangle many more out of her.

“Oh god,” she whimpered, pulling their heads closer as her pussy squeezed around nothing. They alternated between licking, sucking and nipping on both of her nipples, not giving either of the small buds the time to recover they normally would have had, and Wanda felt her legs give out under her.

She was caught by four hands, her lovers not letting her fall but not pausing in their assault on her breasts either, not until she was shaking in the throes of another orgasm, colorful curses flying out of her mouth.

“Such a naughty mouth,” her husband chuckled, teasingly pinching her nipple and Wanda pushed them both away from her now red and oversensitive breasts.

“Please, I… I need a break,” she managed, struggling for breath. “Let _me_ touch _you_ now,” she added with a wicked smile. There might be two of them, but they weren’t the only ones who could tease.

They both smiled in response, letting her push them towards the bed and she arranged them to lay right next to each other.

Wanda remained standing, taking in the sight before her. They were both so handsome, so mouthwateringly perfect, and Wanda couldn’t quite believe she had gotten this lucky.

Still, there was one thing wrong.

“Off,” she growled, and in a heartbeat their uniforms were phased away, baring the two synthezoids built like gods to her hungry gaze.

Her breath caught in her throat, eyes flittering between her two men, and it wasn’t until Vision’s teasing remark about unfair advantage that she realized she was fully clothed from waist down. They’d made her come twice without even removing her pants.

Wanda took care of that quickly, crawling towards them as nude as they were. She straddled their inner thighs, grinding her pussy against the thick muscles until she whimpered from the sensation.

No.

She was supposed to take a break.

Wanda leaned her body towards them instead, brushing her palms teasingly over their erections, and was rewarded with two desperate gasps of her name. Both of her men arched into her hands, their gazes pleading, but she didn’t give them what they wanted.

Not yet.

Instead, she dragged her fingers slowly up their abdomens, feeling them shiver under her touch until she finally stopped at their chests.

They were staring up at her with so much desire in their eyes, so much lust, for _her_ , and Wanda felt herself getting drunk on it.

She leaned all the way down, capturing her husband’s lips in a heated kiss. It seemed like the movement finally snapped them both out of their trance, because there were suddenly four hands on her, running all over her back and pulling her closer, _closer_ , until she had to pull away for breath. Wanda only allowed herself a second before tilting her head slightly, giving her other Vision the same treatment. She could feel them both, hard against her hips, and the sensation made her moan into the kiss.

With great difficulty, Wanda tore her mouth away, peppering small pecks in a zigzag motion over their necks and chests.

They were both groaning, their hands tangling gently in her hair, but otherwise stayed still, letting her do to them whatever she wanted.

“Mmm, you’re both such good boys, so patient,” she whispered in between kisses, steady on her path towards their rewards.

Or, well, _her_ rewards.

Wanda wrapped a hand around each cock, slowly jerking them off until they both shivered under her touch, until the only thing that was coming out of their mouths was a constant stream of her name. It was only then that she had mercy on them, licking a wet stripe up first one, then the other hard rod in her hands.

“Darling, _please_ ,” one of her Visions pleaded, and Wanda finally wrapped her mouth around the cock on her left. Her right hand worked the other one, their sinful moans music to her ears. Her movements were meant to entice but leave wanting, switching between them and changing tactics before either of them could reach their peaks, and Wanda reveled in their desperate groans.

Finally, her husband tired of the game, phasing through the bed and emerging behind her. He lifted her hips and buried his mouth in her pussy, licking at her with vigor. Wanda gasped around Vision’s cock in surprise, the vibration making him tangle his fingers harder in her hair, and she had to fight to stay focused on the task in front of her.

“Vizh,” she moaned, mouth coming off of Vision’s cock with a pop when her husband plunged two fingers inside her. Vision stroked her hair lovingly, allowing her a moment to breathe, before shifting beneath her. He moved lower on the bed, his hands on her breasts again and mouth against her neck as he whispered: “are you going to come for us, darling?”

Wanda felt her orgasm crash through her without a warning, could vaguely feel Vision sucking a mark on her collarbone just as her husband sucked a twin mark on the inside of her thigh. They were marking her as theirs, just like they were hers.

She could barely catch her breath before Vision was shifting beneath her again, his strong hands positioning her right above his straining erection.

Wanda’s eyes widened.

“I can’t take anymore,” she whimpered, half-heartedly moving her hips. She’d finish them off with her mouth, or hands, but she was certain that _more_ pleasure would end up breaking her somehow.

“Can’t you?” Vision asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “I seem to recall differently.”

With those few words a new wave of arousal washed over her, god knows from where, because she was already so aroused she could feel her wetness sliding down her thighs.

Oh yes, she could remember them too, the days after they hadn’t seen each other for months, locked in dark hotel rooms and not leaving the bed until she could no longer _think_ from the pleasure, let alone speak.

“Fuck,” she whispered, leaning her whole body backwards as she slowly sank on him. Her husband got up on his knees behind her, his chest providing support for her weary body as his hands on her hips helped her set up a rhythm.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear, “such a good girl, taking him so well.”

“Viiiizh,” she moaned, turning her head to capture his lips in a kiss. His tongue moved in perfect sync with the cock inside her, Wanda’s world narrowing down to red and silver, to their little bubble of pleasure and the two men currently determined to make her too sore to move tomorrow.

Vision sat up then, his mouth moving to her breasts as he fucked her, and Wanda could do nothing but close her eyes and simply let herself _feel_.

Four hands roaming freely across her body…

Two hard chests pressed against her…

Two mouths threatening to undo her with their kisses…

A hard cock stretching her…

And all of that belonging to the men she loved.

Wanda could feel her husband’s neglected cock pressing insistently against the small of her back and with the last atoms of strength managed to wriggle herself out of their grasps.

At their confused glances, she waved her hand, too exhausted to explain. She let her powers arrange them as she whished, one on his knees behind her, the other in front.

“I want you both,” she whispered, closing her eyes when realization dawned on their faces.

Tired or not, she wanted them. She wanted them so much it hurt.

Just as her husband gently entered her from behind, Wanda opened her mouth to accommodate both of her men. She moaned as she tasted herself on Vision’s cock, still covered in her juices, and they gave her a moment to adjust before they both started moving in unison.

Both of her Visions played her body like a string, both knowing perfectly what she liked, and, despite her exhaustion, Wanda wanted the night to never end. She never wanted this immense pleasure to stop.

Except… all nights would get to be like this.

They both wanted to stay.

They were both hers.

Wanda didn’t know where one began and the other ended, all the sensations were melding together in pleasure, pleasure, _pleasure_ , and when she felt fingers at her clit Wanda let the wave drown her.

She came with a scream, muffled around Vision’s cock, and felt her husband follow after her. Vision had the presence of mind to pull out of her mouth before he, too, was coming.

Wanda didn’t know how long the three of them simply laid there, a tangled mess of limbs and heaving breaths, but she didn’t want to move a muscle. She was squished in between the two men who were her world, already feeling sore all over, but she couldn’t mind.

Things couldn’t have been more perfect if she had imagined them herself, or at least that was what she had thought until Vision propped himself up on his elbow and softly spoke her name.

“Yes, Vizh?” she asked, sighing contentedly as her husband drew random patterns on her hip.

“I had been meaning to ask you, back in Edinburgh,” he started, his gaze turning pained at the memory for a moment, before he smiled again, taking her hand in his. “Wanda, will you marry me?”

Wanda giggled, pulling his head to her chest as she exclaimed her agreement. Her eyes searched for her husband’s, with a fleeting fear that she’d find hurt in his gaze, only to find him smiling encouragingly back at her.

They would be an unusual family, but what about them wasn’t?

A witch, two synthezoids and two superpowered kids…

It was a family she wouldn’t change for anything in the world.


End file.
